A Night Under The Sea
by GiGi892
Summary: URGENT!Chapter 4 is A/N! Huddy! The PPTH gang goes on a cruise. What romance will ensue? Not good at summaries! R&R! Please! First Fic. Be Kind! Taking plot suggestions!
1. Pretty Persuasion

A Night Under The Sea 

Author: GiGi892

Rating: T

Summary: **Huddy!** The PPTH gang goes on a cruise. What romance will ensue? Not good at summaries! R&R! Please!!!!!

Disclaimer: Yeah right! I took me two months just to spit this story out! I don't own House or the characters…I wish I did : (

A/N: This is my first fic…ever! Be kind please! Not sure how many chapters there will be- I'm kind of winging it so enjoy! R&R!!!!!!!

It was two weeks away from PPTH's annual medical gala. This year's theme was to be, "A Night Under The Sea". What more appropriate setting than on a five-day cruise? The Carnival Cruise Line was set to board passengers at the New Jersey port and make its way to the destination: Miami, Florida. All guests were allowed to accompany one guest of choice. Everyone attending the five-day paradise was excited to attend. All except House, of course.

"House", Wilson begged, wearing his lab coat in the middle of House's office "please, go on this cruise! Everyone's going."

Tossing his thinky thinky ball in his strong grip, House replied in an annoyed sigh sitting behind his office desk, listening to Ozzy Osbourne's Crazy Train, "Steve will be lonely, not to mention starved to death if I attend this thing".

"You're seriously going to sit home watching a rat? Watch General Hospital re-runs? Drink you're way into oblivion for a week?" Wilson questioned.

Mock hurt in his tone, "Steve McQueen is more than just a rat! He's family! Not to mention quite the party animal." House defended his pet rat. Rolling his eyes, Wilson pressed on.

"Free food. Free booze. Beautiful women to ogle at. It's Miami-sunny beaches and hot babes. House considered the offer. However, being as stubborn as he is though, House still refused the tempting offer. Defiance is his thing. Why ruin a perfectly good reputation?

"All of us are going," House continued to roll his eyes at Wilson's request, " and besides, you can bring a guest. I'm sure you'd be able to find a Julia Roberts for a week".

House couldn't help but chuckle, " Using a Pretty Woman reference, Wilson you must be desperate!"

Wilson disregarded House's remark and tried his skills at persuasion. House ignored and yet the determined oncologist babbled on. Lost in thought, House imagined this cruise. He could go, bring Steve along for the ride, snooze with a bottle of Jack, and drink the week away. Hell, why not?

Wilson snapped him from his imagination, " Cameron is bringing a friend, and Chase is bringing his girlfriend". The only thing stopping House from this blissful weekend from happening- annoying colleagues! "Foreman is bringing his mom." The room was silent for brief moment.

To this both doctors broke out into a fit of crying laughter, in which House replied, "Wow!" The men continued to chuckle until House finally made a point to ask, "Wilson, why is it exactly that you need to me to go on this cruise?"

Wilson hesitated but finally mustered up the courage to ask House a favor, preparing himself for the teasing that would ensue. "Like I said, people are bringing guests. Cameron is bringing a friend, Cuddy invited her date and I was hoping to bring Emma."

The second Wilson mentioned "Cuddy" and "date", House sat up straight behind his desk. He looked like a deer caught in headlights with a mere flash of panic washing over his face. For some reason, a ting of jealousy filled House. Why would he care if Cuddy had a date for the cruise? Again, Wilson interrupted his train of thought.

"House? Hello? Still alive?"

"Uh, yeah. Wilson explain exactly how I provide a favor for you and your date? Trying to spice up, what is it marriage number three? Four? Who's counting? That's fine if you're into that stuff, but I'm not really into the guy on guy type of action."

Again James Wilson rolled his eyes at House for his perverted thoughts. He clarified. "Marriage four. Exactly why I need your help. I need you to watch out for me on the cruise. I really want this to work with Emma. I can't be tempted"

Yes. Marriage number four to a Miss Emma Carrington, a witty chef from Neptune, New Jersey. Wilson would never starve again. House had met her when she brought Wilson lunch at the hospital. Emma was blonde haired, green eyed with average features- a clumsy little thing. She seemed intelligent, caring, and unlike the other wives, actually looked right with the one unobtainable James Wilson. Even though House constantly made fun of Wilson's marital pattern, he truly did want to see his friend happy. Emma really could be THE one.

House agreed to Wilson's request. Being House, nothing ever comes for free. "I'll play babysitter Wilson, but you have to cover my clinic duty for one month."

"One Month? No. Two weeks."

"Three weeks. My final offer. You can take it our leave it and look for wife number five." Ha ha, house is such a negotiator.

"Deal," Wilson sighed in relief "When we get on the ship, page me a couple times a day a check up, a reminder."

"You do realize this is extremely pathetic, besides I thought that gold band on your finger was the reminder."

"Better safe than sorry", and on that note, Wilson exited House's office. House supposed it would be easy to keep Wilson out of trouble. House was far more interested in meeting this mystery man of Cuddy's. Oh yes, House had plans. With that thought, House abandoned his comfy leather couch with an agenda. He was a man on a mission.

TBC

Hit that purple button and review! You know you want to! Maybe Hugh Laurie will appear at your door! We can only hope…Oh and any suggestions, tips etc. for the story are appreciated!

xoxo...GiGi892


	2. Fevered Confessions To Coma Guy

A Night Under The Sea 

Chapter 2: Fevered Confessions To Coma Guy

Author: GiGi892

Rating: T

Summary: **Huddy!** The PPTH gang goes on a cruise. What romance will ensue? Not good at summaries! R&R! Please!!!!!

Disclaimer: Yeah right! I took me two months just to spit this story out! I don't own House or the characters…I wish I did : (

A/N: This is my first fic…ever! Be kind please! Not sure how many chapters there will be- I'm kind of winging it so enjoy! R&R!!!! And I'm not great with grammar. No Beta. Forgive Me: ) Sorry If Hugh Laurie didn't show up at your door for reviewing…he's a busy man! Tehehe…So I was up writing the next few chapters until about 4 am, and luckily the chapter makes sense…chapter three should be up in a few days…I have exams tomorrow- wish me luck!

**Shout Outs------- **

**HouseAddiction****: Hey yeah, thanks for reviewing! I was like so excited you reviewed… possibilities are endless on a cruise ship! Here's the next chapter…keep reading!**

**DerangedCivilian****: Omg! My favorite review… I was jumping for joy! People word to the wise: write long quirky reviews…I love em'. It makes me write faster! Yeah Huddy ALL the way…Wilson and Emma were just an intro. The scenario is probably not a likely typical House emotion but hey this is fanfic so Why not? Another chapter comin at cha! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Huddytheultimate****: WOW! You reviewed my story! I love your work! Not to say I don't love others but, yeah yours is pretty much all Huddy.so I'm in love with the fics…it's all I do is read. Sad but completely true! Plus, I totally forgot about the fact they will be in Miami…bathing suit city! Thanks for reviewing! Here's another chapter.**

**EvrybodyLies****: Sorry Like I said…Hugh's a busy guy. I love your pen name! I love that tagline along with "I stuck that PRIMO!" and "Bitchin!" So yeah thanks for reviews! Keep them coming!!! **

**Thanks to other reviewers…** **huddyaddicted, ****mandy9578, ****glicine, ****ashy10rox****, and ****limptulip****!!! You Guys Rock! Keep Reviewing!**

Sorry…enough babbling! This a short chapter. They probably won't get much longer but... Enjoy! On to the story------->

Most of the hospital's staff was busy getting ready for the cruise. It was now only one week away. House had most of his packing done. Going on a cruise, House expected there to be lots of food and drink, dancing and lots of snoozing. House of course looked forward to sitting- that's all he does considering the bum leg. He didn't look forward to dancing- once again, the bum leg. Plus his ego is way too cool to dance. **(A/N: Even though he looked pretty cool on American Idol!)** Eating- well, House is a man and men can eat. A lot. There was of course other activities the cruise line offered, but let's be honest…House does not participate in much. A rebellion. A loner. These activities would occupy a great deal of his time on the ship. The only thing that could really distract him from his peace? Cuddy. This date thing invaded his thoughts, seized his ability to process reality. It left him feeling unnerved. He finally concluded he was jealous. Gregory House was jealous of…of what? He needed to analyze this with a familiar face.

House lazily made his way into the hospital that morning, dressed in his usual blue shirt, sneakers, jacket and jeans attire. Lately, the casework was slow and clinic duty could always be avoided. House strutted straight to Coma Guy's room.

As always, Coma Guy lay there helpless and yet oh so helpful. At least to House. House started up their routine banter.

"So, still asleep I see." House pulled out one of the hospital lollipops from his deep coat pocket and plopped on the vacant bed beside the sleeping figure. "We need to talk. I have a problem, a dilemma you see. Think ya could be of some assistance?" No response came from the unconscious form. "I f happen to have an idea, don't answer. Just listen." Silence.

"Now, I don't know if you've heard, the hospital staff is going on a cruise to Miami. I am too. Wilson begged. And try not to laugh at the fact that I have to baby-sit a med certified grown man. Seriously, I dare ya". Crickets chirped.

"Okay. Anyways, all who attend are allowed one guest. I'm not bringing anyone along, everyone else is. Not really into the trend scene. Even Cuddy is attending." House chuckled, "Imagine that. The girl who is married to her job takes a break." Incredulous, House rambled on. "It doesn't bother me she's going. It bothers me that she's got date to go with her. I mean, who is this guy? A bum of the street?" House could feel the anger building inside himself. Not only anger, but hurt as well. Cuddy and House have history. There will always be tension between them.

"Why wouldn't I want her to be happy? Despite our arguments and disagreements, she is a good person. She deserves to be happy. Cuddy is smart and definitely attractive. She's actually pretty funny most of the time." He continued with a smile, "Cuddy can always put up a fight. Give me a challenge. Some days she is a passionate warrior, and others, she is a frightened kitten. And the way she twirls her soft black curls around her finger when she's gets bored. Or how she hums Peggy Lee's Fever when she thinks no one is watching. It's her favorite tune." House stated with a matter-of fact kind of tone. "And when…" He trailed off. The wheels in his head began to turn.

Epiphany! Like many of his diagnosis, it hit him like a bolt of lightening. Listing her traits and qualities, her habits- Gregory House has feeling for Lisa Cuddy.

House jumped (hypothetically) in revelation. "I like her. I like Lisa… I can't believe it didn't register before." He marveled, "Well gotta go. It's been great chatting with you." He doesn't say 'thank you', remember! He strolled down the hall past the nurses' desk.

"Dr. House," Nurse Brenda caught his attention," Dr. Cuddy said you have two hours of clinic duty today. What are you so happy about?" House was smiling bright.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" House strolled away humming all the way to the elevator. "...fever when we kiss you, fever if you live and learn…"

"What's with him?" the assisting nurse asked Brenda. Ding. The elevator opened.

"It's House. Why bother questioning it?" Brenda stated with a shrug. House stepped into the elevator

"…What a lovely way to burn." And the mechanical doors closed.

**TBC**

Review Time!!!! Whatcha think????? Let me know. This time I am not guaranteeing that Hugh will show his face on your doorstep…it's such a tease. So, no they are not on the cruise yet and probably won't be till chapter four, but stay with me. Like I said I have exams to finish and don't know when I will strike up another chapter I promise you the Huddy action you know and love. Encouragement is needed!!! Muah!

Xoxo…GiGi892


	3. Fancy Meeting You Here

A Night Under The Sea 

**Chapter 3: Fancy Meeting You Here**

**Author: GiGi892**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Huddy! The PPTH gang goes on a cruise. What romance will ensue? Not good at summaries! R&R! Please!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my imagination… Not House or any other characters, although who wouldn't want to own Dr. House!?! Oh and no I don't own Walgreen's either.**

**A/N: This is my first fic…ever! Be kind please! Not sure how many chapters there will be- I'm kind of winging it so enjoy! People I pride myself on the totally rad reviews I get so, come on…encouragement needed!!!! I wouldn't want people asleep from reading my story… so I'm not gonna say R&R because I guess I think of rest and relaxation??? Anywho, review! Even if it's just one measly sentence saying, "Good fic…continue!". I guess I'm a hypocrite for saying this but I'm getting better! How about this? You review mine, and I'll review yours! Deal? Good! Okay now continue… read on!**

**Shout Outs---------- **

**mandy9578****: yeah I admit it's a bit out of character for House with the jealousy plot but, it just makes for better story so…oh and "Fun Day at Sea"- might use as a chapter title…. but not yet- 4****th**** chapter they dock! Thanks!**

**EvrybodyLies****: Still hooked? Cool, very cool. I think I did pretty well on my exams…those teachers always make it harder than it seems…huff! And ****do**** write longer reviews…you don't babble in my world. Not possible. Believe me, even I was surprised by the lack of errors on the script at the fact it was written so early in the a.m. Here's another midnight chapter…. coffee, lots and lots of coffee. Or Red Bull (but I have yet to grow wings and fly away from this town!)**

**Huddytheultimate****: Glad you liked the chapter and yeah you do have cool stories (and thoughtful reviews!)…so thanks. As far as the beta thing, How? I'm really not even sure what it is. I just know it fixes stories…tweaking minor messes. I have Microsoft word and it seems to be doing okay, but…fill me in. I suck at the updated PC lingo. If you could that would be fantabulous!! And yes I men fantabulous…I'm a dork! Lol keep reading!**

**ang catalonan****: Yeah I could picture House making the surprised look! Relax, relax. Don't get your panties in a twist…the Huddy action will occur. Patience my friend. Keep on reading!!!!!**

**HouseAddiction****: Yeah House has friends, but who said they have to be conscious ones? Good point ya make. I never even thought about the fact that Coma Guy being Coma Guy and House being, well…House, The unconscious dude is easier to "talk" to minus the problems of the society…fake and conceited type people. Gosh, I hate that. Someone's gotta be on House's side. Why not be me? Oh, such an optimist. Review!**

**DerangedCivilian****: Well, well, the deranged civilian is back…lol that name just sound so disturbingly cool. Clever, ah? Fever all through the night! Who doesn't love the song??!!! I love it. I happen to have an older taste and style…my mother thinks I may have been reincarnated. Then I look at her making the lil spinning finger sign around your head, and then she knows I'm still young! Lol Fever is a classic! Really hate the song fics? I not totally against them, but they do tend to get annoying. Every time I read one, I go search the song on and then it is forever imbedded in my head… ANNOYING!! This way you ad a few lil lyrics to get the point, but not over doing with nine paragraphs! Keep reading on and review!**

**VickySparrow**** Ehhh…I'll see if I could work on squeezing in some Chameron, but no promises. It's really hard just starting a storyline with one coupling. Throwing in multiple couples just might make me insane. But Huddy comes first. Although Jesse Spencer is gorgeous so, I'll see what I can do! And yeah. Totally teasing Foreman!!!!! How could I not?! Continue reading!**

**And THANK YOU for reviewing to----****huddyaddicted****glicine****Synch14** **insanehouseaddict****, and ****HouseFan****… keep on reviewing! Even the simplest of messages mean so much to me!!!!**

**A/N: Remember…House may not actually be doing or saying these things. I am the inner workings of House's brain. His conscience per say. Psh…lol have yourself a good laugh because I'm not smart enough to be a doctor, let alone specialize in rare diseases. Unfortunately I will have to resort to pen and paper, but if it makes you happy…A Huddy packed chapter it is! I've been trying to update all of my Internet accounts…myspace, youtube, etc. as soon as possible. SOOOOOO Sorry for the long awaited update!! Forgive Me! Things just simply got messy! Life is what happens while you're busy making other plans! Now, that may have more of heavier meaning than I'm talking about, but still it's a great quote and I feel bad about updating. Plus, with summer break from school off and every thing else. I'm running out of ideas!!! HELP!**

**Okay Folks… On with the story!**

Unusually true, House was in awe of his revelation. He felt…happy. Happy was not a word that described the sarcastically brilliant Gregory House and his behaviors. Like fire and ice, they do not collide. Pleasantly pleased was more like it. But this? This was definitely a happy mood gracing his rugged features. Gee, if Cuddy managed to make him a puddle of goo now, just imagine what time could do.

Riding his orange motorcycle on the way home from a "long and tiring" workday, **(A/n: Men are wimps! Like playing video games all day is so hard. Puh-lease!) **House's sunglasses were damaged. "Damn it!" The screw became loose. On his glasses that is. The screws in his head were knocked loose a LONG time ago. House planned on using these sunglasses on the cruise. Just think, if an annoying passenger approaches seeking a long and intelligent discussion, simply slip on the killer shades. Conversation strikes, put on the glasses. Look like 007. House, Gregory House. Notice House becomes a better listener and patient as he has the shades on, or a.k.a. sleeping off a hangover. Any way…

House planned to use these sunglasses, indeed he did. All problems could be solved with a basic tool kit, an item Dr. House did not possess. To the store…House made a 180 and headed to the nearest pharmacy. Cutting off a customer in the parking lot, House parked his bike in a spot nearest to the store. The irritated patron drove past with an angry glare. House took off his helmet and fetched the cane out of his backpack. "Handicapped!" extending his injury as the customer huffed and sped passed him. He smirked. The automatic doors opened.

Ignoring the exceptionally perky cashier, apparently the bubble gum chewing twig was named Penny, House hobbled in. Aisle 7. He spotted a tool kit on a nearby kit and snatched t up, making his way directly to the front registers. Then his stomach growled. _Feed me!_ A couple bags of junk food couldn't hurt. Doctors are hypocrites. An n apple a day does not keep the doctor away. House would just approach you, chucking the apple at your gullible noggin and hobble away to watch the SOAP net eating Cheetos and a beer. House strutted back to the snack ice at a reasonable pace. And yes I mean strut, this is not an error. Dancing man John Travolta has got nothing on totally rad Greg House. As House turned the corner, he bumped into an all too familiar figure. House had dropped the kit to the linoleum floor upon impact.

House huffed and rolled his eyes upward. "What are you blind? Might I suggest a cane? Jeez, knocking down a cripple…" The female figure bent down to pick up the kit. House continued his rant. A mess of black curls flipped up as she faced House. House was still aggravated to realize. "Are you trying to ki….?" Shock. "Cuddy?" he managed to spit out.

"Hello House…" she smiled that dazzling smile of hers, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Like wise." He seemed to go from a cocky and confidently cocky ass to a wimpy bowl full of Jell-O. Now who wouldn't love a scene with House and jell-o all over him? Unfortunately in his case this was not good. Tension was built. They awkwardly stood in the middle of a Walgreen' s, gazing; blue meeting blue. Cuddy was the first to break the silent staring match.

" Sorry. I was just picking up a few last minute things for the trip" She motioned to the basket that was held way too close to her body than necessary. "How about you?"

All right time to, suck it up. Play it cool House. Back to arrogant mode. He straightened to his full height. "Yeah…same here. Watcha got in the basket Cuddy?" He leaned over curiously to catch a glance at the mysterious basket. "Plan on getting' lucky or something? Hiding the 'love gloves' are we?" He smirked. Her cheeks were tinged with a pink hue.

She just rolled her sparkling blue eyes and sighed. "Love glove? No, not that it's any of your business anyways." She was prepared to walk away," Now, if you'll excuse me I have to leave."

He still sported the ever-popular smirk and began to follow. "Sure Cuddy. It's never any of my business, but that fact never stopped me before. So who's this hot date you're taking on the cruise?" She started to load her shopping items onto the conveyer belt of the cash register.

There was no way he would leave this alone. House never seemed to get that Cuddy's business is Cuddy's business. She paused and glanced in his direction. Cuddy offered dryly, "A man."

Why doesn't she just tell him, he would find out anyways. It's not like it's a big deal that would ruin lives. House chuckled at her response. " Well, Cuddy I figured it was a man. I mean, believe me, the thought of you swinging both ways is completely hot, but highly unlikely. I hoped. I really wished and hoped but…my dreams seem to be delayed. Well actually, in my imagination any thing is possible, so… yeah. But I had figured it was a man." Duh! "Come on, what's his name? Bobby? Bill? Chuck?" She shook her head. "Oh, I know you're going for another one of those Italian dudes again. Probably named after pasta or something. How about Fettuccini? Huh? Huh?" quizzical like a toddler, he sighed and gave a pout "I got nothing." Cuddy tried not to laugh.

Before she burst into a loud roar of giggles, Cuddy collected her things and left. " See you tomorrow House- 8am." Again he sighed, looking down at his large feet. This woman would be the death of him. "…and don't be late!".

**Ok, so that's it for now. Short, I know, but I'm stuck. Major writer's block…plus I'm too lazy to write it out pen and paper, because I do not own an oh so convenient laptop so I am forced to do it manually. I'll try really hard to update. Not sure when, but yeah. So okay. You know what to do. It's updated…now review!!!! Ha! I rhymed! **


	4. Fine Line Between Genius And Insanity

URGENT AUTHOR'S NOTE……………………………

**URGENT AUTHOR'S NOTE……………………………**

**Okay, so it's not that urgent, but its important to me and hopefully to those faithful and potential readers, so just hear me out…**

**I've considered deleting "Night Under The Sea". Now, it isn't a definite decision but, I've hit a BIG roadblock in the mental thought process and I'm not sure how to continue this story. I have a million other ideas that just rush through my brain at the day but no time or paper and pencil near by to write it all down and paste on the site. Lots of priorities that need tending to … but hey, I'm a realist, not an idealist, so something's gotta give. Being a fictional writer (unreal) and yet so practical with my logical thinking (as harsh as life gets). Ironic, I know.**

**So here's my thoughts… I will ****maybe**** finish this story-only long enough to satisfy said audience with a great Huddy ending, then post about four or five more fan fiction stories so I can create a beta profile. Let's face it- I'm not the best at punctuality, especially when it comes to writing a story. I would of course love to help others with their stories adding to it any constructive criticism and minor editing, considering I'm on the site everyday (No lie- it is addicting to me like I'm some kinda junkie for a fiction fix! Lol). I have several ideas for fanfiction (all House M.D. Huddy pairing – if it's not your cup of tea, understandable.) that I would love to share so that writers can actually write them instead of sitting as a half-assed draft on my desktop. **

**If you have ideas on how to write this fic and are willing to share, you are a God sent. Ok, well I'm not really into religion, maybe not God sent, but how about a REALLY GREAT FRIEND !! Let me pick your brain! Please!!**

**There's the plan, Stan. Any ideas, comments, thoughts, questions? Leave a review or email me and leave a place where I can talk to you cause last time I did that, I spent an hour writing a long thought out email and the person apparently never checks their e-mail. Or better yet, email me (on my fan fiction homepage) !!**

**Ciao darlings! **

**GiGi892**

**a.k.a. Gina : P**

**Ps- Noticed that if you abbreviate "Night Under The Sea", it spells "NUTS", which is appropriate because its how I feel trying to write this story. LMAO. Toodles!**


End file.
